Amanti Nemici
by Babygatta
Summary: Traduzione di Amantes y Enemigos....Hermione si trova coinvolta in una relazione più grande di lei....
1. Amanti Nemici

**Salve a tutti! Sono ritornata. Questa volta però vi propongo una traduzione. L'autrice si chiama Babyjapan e il titolo originale è _Amantes y enemigos_ (se voleste cercarla nella sezione di spagnolo). Per cui qualsiasi cosa inventata nella storia è tutta roba sua, tranne la canzone in corsivo che si chiama _Si tu me miras_ ed è di Alejandro Sanz.**

**Buona lettura**

**Capitolo 1: Amanti nemici**

_"Qué fácil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos /lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos /Si tú me miras, si tú me miras /te enseñaré a decir te quiero sin hablar /mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar. /La locura de quererte como un fugitivo /me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido /Si tú me miras, si tú me miras. /Cuanto más crezca la injusticia ya verás /que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar"_

Camminava verso la sala di ritrovo. Il corridoio era molto scuro, illuminato solamente da alcune candele sospese nell'aria, merito della magia ovviamente. Era ormai giunta quasi alla fine del corridoio, quando si accorse che qualcuno la stava seguendo. Si fermò bruscamente. Si guardò alle spalle, ma a parte qualche quadro, i cui occupanti parlavano tra di loro senza prestarle la minima attenzione, dietro di lei c'era solo il vuoto. Tornò a guardare di fronte a sé e a camminare. Il cuore le batteva a mille e respirava sempre più velocemente. Era inverno inoltrato; faceva talmente freddo che riusciva a vedere il respiro uscirle dalla bocca, disegnando strane figure nell'aria. Subito fu catturata nuovamente da quella sensazione d'inseguimento, m questa volta non era solamente un presentimento. Udì dei passi, i quali non diminuirono neppure quando la ragazza si fermò bruscamente. I passi procedevano direttamente verso di lei, senza fermarsi fino a quando non la raggiunsero. Lei questa volta non si voltò. Fu presa dal panico, rimase lì immobile nel corridoio del secondo piano, e gli unici muscoli che si muovevano erano quelli degli occhi. I passi si avvicinavano sempre di più, lei tremava, sudava freddo, e i passi erano ormai a pochi metri da lei. Voleva scappare…correre fino alla Sala Grande, ma non era in grado di muoversi. Lo sentiva, ora sentiva perfino il suo profumo, sapeva che era lui, lo sapeva……

_"Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo /que he construido para nosotros /para el amante perseguido que tiene que esconder su voz /cuando decidas aprenderlo_ /_no habrá silencio, no te hará falta /usar la voz para romperlo_/_si tú me miras me hablarás"_

Sentì le sua mani sulla propria pelle liscia e delicata, che lui adorava tanto accarezzare. Non si voltò a guardarlo, non voleva perdersi nei suoi occhi un'altra volta. Quegli occhi che un tempo odiava tanto. Improvvisamente la sua anima fu avvolta da un caldo tepore. La respirazione di lui era ora agitata come la sua. Le sue labbra si avvicinavano lentamente al collo mentre le mani scendevano fino a cingerle la vita. Il calore iniziava ad aumentare sempre di più, come anche il senso di vertigine. All'improvviso il ragazzo la girò con forza, obbligandola così a guardarlo negli occhi. La sentì tremare quando si avvicinò ancora di più a lei. Rimasero lì, loro due soli nell'oscuro corridoio del secondo piano, così vicini, provando qualcosa di unico l'uno per l'altra. Lei si rendeva conto che non sarebbe mai più stata quella di prima, lui sapeva che ciò che provava era vero. Finalmente le loro labbra si unirono, ansiose di darsi questo agognato bacio. In entrambi ardeva un fuoco che partiva dal profondo, lo stesso fuoco che non li lasciava dividere. Le mani di lei circondavano il collo di lui, sfiorate dai suoi capelli. Quelle di lui invece percorrevano la sua schiena salendo e scendendo. Il suo dolce profumo lo inebriava, i suoi morbidi capelli castani lo facevano impazzire. Voleva averla per sempre al suo fianco, voleva che fosse sempre e solo sua.

_"Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase _/_a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate _/_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras _/_nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad _/_en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar"_

Improvvisamente udirono alcuni passi. Il bacio terminò. Le loro labbra si separarono bruscamente. Si guardarono intorno. Poi sentirono delle voci di ragazzi e ragazze che si dirigevano allegri verso la Sala Grande per la cena. Dovevano separarsi, altrimenti li avrebbero scoperti. Ma non erano in grado di farlo. Le sue mani cingevano ancora i suoi fianchi, senza poterle togliere, come anche lei non poteva levargli le mani dal collo. Si guardarono negli occhi con passione, ma le voci adesso erano più vicine. Senza dire nulla, si separò dal ragazzo, che rimase a guardarla intensamente. Entrambi i cuori battevano all'impazzata, perché i loro corpi frementi non volevano essere divisi, anche se era necessario farlo. Lei se ne andò senza voltarsi indietro. La vide allontanarsi con la speranza di poterla baciare ancora una volta quella stessa notte.

"_Si tú me miras me hablarás"_

Hermione arrivò con le guance arrossate, affannata e con lo sguardo perso. Qualche attimo prima aveva provato un sentimento così inatteso, così irreale, ma al tempo stesso così meraviglioso. Si avvicinò al tavolo dei Grifondoro, dove già erano seduti Ron e Harry che come al solito parlavano di Quidditch.

…..se Serpeverde vince il prossimo incontro con Tassorosso, cosa molto probabile, e Grifondoro la vince con Corvonero, cosa che dipende da te Harry, Serpeverde e Grifondoro saranno pari…. fu la prima cosa che sentì la ragazza quando si sedette di fianco al ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

Ma se tu parassi tutte le pluffe – aggiunse Harry senza accorgersi che Hermione si era seduta di fronte a lui – avremmo molte più probabilità di vincere facendo più punti, no? 

Ok, ok…hai ragione….- ma smise di guardare Harry per osservare la ragazza che si stava servendo la cena in maniera molto nervosa – oh Hermione! 

Oh che? chiese la ragazza guardandoli tutti e due.

Ma, niente, è solo che non ti avevo visto arrivare rispose un po' imbarazzato.

Forse perché eri troppo preso a parlare di Quidditch ribatté infastidita.

Ti senti bene? le chiese Harry avendo notato la sua difficoltà nel servirsi la carne dal vassoio.

Perché me lo chiedi? 

Perché sei strana, come se ti fosse successo qualcosa d'imprevisto le rispose Ron senza levarle gli occhi di dosso.

Non mi è successo proprio nulla, continuate pure a parlare di Quidditch, quella sì che era una conversazione interessante rispose ironica e senza volerlo i suoi occhi s'incrociarono con altri occhi, che la fissavano da lontano.

_"Si tú me miras, si tú me miras _/_nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad"_

Chi stai guardando? cercò di scoprire Ron non appena si accorse non solo la ragazza non gli prestava la minima attenzione, ma che stava addirittura guardando da tutt'altra parte della sala. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi guardò nella stessa direzione di Hermione; lo stesso fece Harry girando la testa, ma tutti e due non videro altro che qualche studente di Serpeverde intento a cenare.  
Dicevi Ron? chiese Hermione tornando ad armeggiare con il vassoio.  
Hermione...hai già la carne nel piatto disse Harry con cautela vedendo che la sua amica si stava servendo per la seconda volta il pollo.  
Eh? Oh! Ah, si, si...me ne sono accorta...   
Che cavolo ti sta succedendo? - esclamò Ron perdendo la pazienza - E' chiaro che hai qualcosa!   
Non ho niente Ron! Mamma mia, che stress che siete voi due! e senza aver dato nemmeno un morso a quella cena deliziosa si alzò bruscamente e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
Hermione! Hermione! urlò Ron, ma era troppo tardi. La ragazza uscì velocemente dalla Sala Grande senza neanche voltarsi.  
Che cavolo le ha preso? chiese Harry stupito al suo amico.  
E che ne so! 

Ma se è la tua ragazza! Qualcosa dovrai pur sapere no! 

Ma Ron non sapeva come rispondere, non riusciva a capire come mai Hermione, da qualche giorno, fosse così strana, così nervosa, così irascibile con tutti, soprattutto con lui che era il suo ragazzo.

_"Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate"_

Hermione uscì dalla Sala Grande. Le dava fastidio stare insieme a Ron, essere la sua ragazza e al tempo stesso appartenere completamente a un altro. Un altro che era stato uno dei suoi peggiori nemici e con cui si vedeva di nascosto da due settimane. Ogni notte le loro labbra disperate si univano con travolgente passione. Ogni centimetro dei loro corpi veniva accarezzato. Si concedevano ogni piacere, e niente e nessuno glielo poteva vietare. Non tornò alla sala di ritrovo. Invece di salire le scale che portavano al ritratto della Signora Grassa, scese fino ai sotterranei e proseguì lungo le freddi pareti di pietra. Il desiderio di stare di nuovo insieme a lui aumentava sempre di più, il suo corpo lo desiderava. Iniziò a correre, e corse fino ad arrivare, finalmente, al luogo dell'incontro tanto atteso. Girò a destra e vide con gioia l'ultima porta del corridoio. Man mano che si avvicinava rallentava la sua corsa. La porta era semiaperta. Questo significava che lui era già lì, aspettandola per un altro incontro appassionato. Sfiorò la maniglia dorata e spinse leggermente la porta. La sua allegria aumentò quando si trovò di fronte un paio di occhi grigi. La stanza era accogliente e illuminata da candele fluttuanti, al centro c'era un divano foderato rosso sangue, completamente rifinito lungo i bordi sottili con rose intarsiate nel legno. In un angolo c'era un tavolo con sopra varie bevande magiche, mentre in quello opposto un fuoco ardeva con violenza nel camino.

_"Si tú me miras, si tú me miras /nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad /en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar"_

Ti stavo aspettando disse il ragazzo avvicinandosi a lei lentamente. Una lentezza che rendeva Hermione ancora più impaziente di abbracciarlo. Pensavo che non saresti più venuta… 

Non me lo sarei mai perdonato rispose seria mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé.

Non sai quanto mi sei mancata in tutte queste ore senza poterti parlare le disse, bloccandola contro la porta.

Ho bisogno che mi baci adesso disse la ragazza tirandolo a sé con impeto, sentendo così su di lei tutto il peso del ragazzo. Adesso Draco 

_"Si tú me miras, si tú me miras _/_nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad _/_en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar"_

E senza aspettare un minuto di più, Draco Malfoy la prese in braccio mentre la baciava con passione, saziando completamente la sete di Hermione.


	2. Una fervida attesa

**Capitolo 2 : Una fervida attesa**

"_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras _/_nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad _/_en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar"_

La strinse tra le braccia mentre lei gli cingeva i fianchi con le sue lunghe gambe. Continuò a baciarla appassionatamente, senza mai fermarsi. Lei allora gli tolse con foga il mantello e la camicia, scoprendo così il petto muscoloso del Serpeverde. Lui la imitò: per prima cosa tolse via l'elegante mantello di Grifondoro, lasciandolo cadere, poi toccò al maglione, alla cravatta scarlatta con sottili linee dorate e per ultima la camicetta. Hermione rimise i piedi sul pavimento ricoperto di tappeti dello stesso colore del grande divano in mezzo alla stanza. Sempre più velocemente Draco abbassò la cerniera della gonna, e lei fece lo stesso con i suoi pantaloni neri. Dopodichè lo spinse con forza facendolo cadere sul divano foderato. Draco sorrise. Quella notte avrebbe condotto lei il gioco. Hermione si gettò su di lui e iniziò a baciargli il petto lentamente. Lui chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare. Si slacciò il reggiseno, mentre lui si toglieva quello che ancora gli rimaneva addosso. Draco la baciò nella scollatura adesso completamente nuda. Subito Hermione sentì scorrere un brivido di piacere lungo le gambe. Entrambi i corpi caldi ed eccitati adesso erano completamente nudi. Per alcuni secondi che sembrarono eterni rimasero a contemplarsi, anche se ormai si conoscevano alla perfezione. Hermione chiuse gli occhi, e si lasciò trascinare in quel gioco che l'avrebbe legata per sempre a Draco. Con le sue calde mani le accarezzò le cosce vellutate. Entrambi gemettero.

All'alba erano rimaste poche candele a illuminare la stanza, ma i due corpi distesi sul divano rosso sangue, con movimenti sincroni, continuavano a generare calore. Le calde labbra di Hermione baciavano con passione il petto muscoloso di Draco, il quale accarezzava con ardore ogni singola parte della sua nemica preferita.

"_nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad"_

Ti amo...ti amo ripeteva Hermione tra un bacio e l'altro.

Anch'io…anch'io ti amo rispose lui mentre le baciava il collo.

Erano entrambi amanti. Erano entrambi un'unica cosa. Agli occhi di tutti continuavano a essere entrambi nemici, ma in quei momenti di passione si abbandonavano l'uno all'altro con tutto l'amore possibile.

"_si tú me miras, si tú me miras _/_te enseñaré a decir te quiero sin hablar _/_mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar"_

Draco! Draco sveglia! - Hermione scrollava il ragazzo, che continuava a dormire con il sorriso tra le labbra – Draco…svegliati per favore! 

Il ragazzo aprì i suoi occhi glaciali, i quali osservavano confusi quelli marroni di Hermione. LA ragazza provò un brivido che fu costretta a ignorare.

Che c'è? domandò lui mettendosi a sedere e iniziando a vestirsi.

Hermione adesso era in piedi. Indossava solamente la camicetta bianca, la stessa che qualche ora prima era finita per terra a causa della passione travolgente dei due amanti.

Sono le sei e mezzo del mattino! – strillò disperata – Dobbiamo tornare! 

DEVI tornare….a me, non mi cerca nessuno precisò Draco sdraiandosi di nuovo, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

Hermione rimase a fissare il suo petto scolpito per qualche istante. Che voglia di rimanere un po' di più con lui! Che voglia di essere amata una seconda volta! Eppure, nonostante tutto, dovette allontanare quei pensieri dalla sua testa.

Ah già, dimenticavo che tu non hai la ragazza rispose lei mentre si infilavala biancheria e poi la gonna.

Chi te l'ha detto che non ce l'ho? disse Draco secco.

Consideri la Parkinson la tua "ragazza"? chiese mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.

Se tu consideri quell'idiota di Weasly il tuo ragazzo, non vedo perché io non possa dire che Pansy è la mia? ribatté accennando un sorriso.

Guarda che ti stai sbagliando, quella stupida non è la tua ragazza, ma il tuo cagnolino! le sue guance erano rosse dalla rabbia.

Gelosa Granger? disse il ragazzo sedendosi sul divano che li aveva accolti durante quelle ore di passione.

Gelosa! Gelosa io? 

Si, tu Granger. Perché non ammetti una volta per tutte che ti secca che io stia con Pansy? 

E perché non ammetti anche tu una buona volta che non sopporti che io stia con Ron? 

Il ragazzo, invece di risponderle, la prese per la vita tirandola a sé.

Perché mi fai impazzire? le domandò.

Il cuore di Hermione iniziò a battere più velocemente. Un fuoco si accese dentro di lei, quando i loro corpi furono talmente vicini da toccarsi. Le labbra di Draco erano per lei come un dolce frutto da mordere.

Perché non riesco a resisterti? 

Draco sorrise, e i suoi occhi grigi, una volta freddi, ora brillavano maliziosamente. Hermione sapeva che non poteva più resistere, chiudendo gli occhi si arrese per diventare sua ancora una volta. Quel Serpeverde che tanto odiava…

Draco, Draco….dai…devo andare…. 

Non voglio che tu te ne vada, né ora né mai disse baciandole il collo con foga.

Sai che devo ritornare…- rispose sospirando estasiata – Avevamo promesso di continuare a comportarci come se nulla fosse successo… 

Il ragazzo smise di baciare la morbida pelle della Grifondoro e la guardò serio.

Ok, ok…vai disse girandosi di spalle.

Ti sei arrabbiato? – sbottò lei – Non puoi essere così immaturo però! 

Sei ancora qui? 

Si! Finché non mi guardi! 

Vattene Granger! 

Non mi vuoi neanche guardare? disse dolcemente mentre gli si avvicinava.

"_si tú me miras, si tú me miras _/_te enseñaré a decir te quiero sin hablar"_

Non lo farai? ripeté Hermione abbracciandolo.

Potresti pentirtene.. disse Draco rapito dal tocco delicato delle mani della ragazza sulla sua pelle.

Non mi pentirò mai di stare insieme a te sussurrò lei nel suo orecchio.

Draco prese l'ultima frase di Hermione come un invito che non poteva rifiutare. Si girò, trovandosi così di fronte a lei, i loro occhi si fusero in un amore coinvolgente, le loro labbra smaniavano per essere così vicine, i loro corpi imploravano di ricevere ancora delle carezze. Tutto questo accadde in un secondo.

Sai che non posso Draco.. disse la ragazza con dolcezza, mentre una lacrima le scivolava lungo la guancia.

Va bene, vai… non rispose con il suo solito tono freddo e distaccato, ma con un po' di tristezza.

Ci vediamo oggi? chiese Hermione frenando l'entusiasmo dentro di sé.

Si, sarò qui come sempre… e la baciò teneramente.

Come tutte le volte che giungeva l'ora dell'addio, la ragazza si separò da lui dolorosamente. Si vestì silenziosamente e velocemente. Draco non le toglieva gli occhi d'addosso, rendendo più pesante l'atmosfera dei sotterranei.

A dopo disse quando fu pronta.

Sarò qua ad aspettarti rispose il Serpeverde, desideroso che la notte ritornasse presto.

Hermione assentì, e raccogliendo il mantello dal pavimento uscì dalla stanza segreta.

"_La locura de quererte como un fugitivo /me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido /si tú me miras, si tú me miras" _

Draco rimase ad osservare il corpo esile di Hermione che usciva dalla porta. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare più di dodici ore per farla nuovamente sua, e questo gli devastava l'anima.

Come ho fatto a innamorarmi? Si chiese, combattuto fra la felicità di provare quel meraviglioso sentimento e il dolore della consapevolezza che mai potranno stare insieme.

"_si tú me miras, si tú me miras _/_te enseñaré a decir te quiero sin hablar" _

Hermione uscì con il cuore a pezzi dalla stanza creta solo per loro due. Sapeva che non stava facendo la cosa giusta, ma si sentì ancora peggio quando si accorse che non c'era altro da fare. Il tempo, come l'amore, l'era sfuggito dalle mani, e ora pregava che nessuno, soprattutto il suo ragazzo, si fosse accorto della sua assenza. Quando arrivò al pianerottolo del primo piano, fu colta improvvisamente dal freddo. Prima di iniziare a salire la scale, indossò il mantello che fino a quel momento si era tenuta in mano. Non appena si fu riparata dal freddo, si diresse verso la sala di ritrovo.

_Avidus Passionis_ ! gridò al ritratto della Signora Grassa.

Che? Cos..cos'hai detto? chiese il ritratto sbadigliando.

_Avidus Passionis_ ! ripeté Hermione impaziente.

Avan…avanti rispose mentre si apriva per farla passare.

Hermione non ringraziò, non ne aveva il tempo. Attraversò l'ingresso velocemente e fu felice di non trovare ancora nessuno in giro. O almeno lo credeva…

Ti sei svegliata presto! esclamò una voce con un tono di falsa sorpresa.

La prefetta di Grifondoro sentì una stretta al cuore così forte da pensare che non sarebbe più riuscito a battere. La ragazza scrutò con i suoi occhi marroni gli angoli più nascosti e lì lo vide. Il ragazzo aveva l'aria di non aver dormito affatto. I suoi occhi erano rossi come i suoi capelli, così arruffati ora come quelli della ragazza.

RON ! fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

Potresti dirmi dove sei stata? chiese lui secco.

Eh..io…ero in…in biblioteca rispose balbettando.

Ron abbozzò un sorriso raccapricciante, che assomigliava di più a una smorfia di dolore. Avanzò un po' di più nell'oscurità dove si trovava lei. La squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, mentre il suo cuore batteva forte come quello di Hermione.

In...in biblioteca? domandò respirando con fatica.

Si, mi sono addormentata lì ieri sera – rispose cercando di suonare convincente – Mentre studiavo Pozioni… 

Pozioni eh? 

Si, e mi sono svegliata poco fa quando Madama Pince ha aperto la biblioteca… disse pensando a come avrebbe convinto la bibliotecaria che aveva passato la notte lì, e non con Malfoy, nel caso Ron andasse a verificare.

Ron la guardò di nuovo, ma per la prima volta il suo era uno sguardo di disgusto. Era sicuro che se non fosse stato per "quel" piccolo dettaglio, le avrebbe creduto, come aveva sempre fatto…

Dunque hai trascorso tutta la _notte _in biblioteca? e per una ragione che Hermione non riusciva a comprendere, enfatizzò molto la parola "notte".

Si Ron rispose fingendosi seccata.

Mmm…allora devo pensare che anche questo – e si mise di fronte alla sua ragazza indicandole il petto – lo hai preso dalla biblioteca, vero? 

Hermione non riuscì subito a capire cosa volesse dire Ron, il quale stava osservando furibondo il suo corpo, senza guardarla in faccia. Ma un attimo dopo si sentì il cuore in gola, e il pavimento che si sgretolava sotto di lei. I suoi occhi spaventati si costrinsero a guardare il petto, e con grande orrore vide, nella parte sinistra, un serpente argentato con il muso rivolto verso di lei.

Immagino che facesse molto freddo, e per questo Madama Pince ti ha dato un mantello di Serpeverde, vero? 

Ron era giunto al limite della pazienza, si lanciò su di Hermione afferandole le braccia.

Ron, ti prego lo supplicò tremando dalla testa ai piedi.

Con chi sei stata Hermione? urlò Ron furioso, anche se conosceva già la risposta.

Dimmelo! 

La ragazza riuscì solo a piangere…


	3. L'inizio della fine

**Capitolo 3: L'inizio della fine**

DIMMELO! gridò Ron completamente fuori di sé. Continuava a stringere con forza la ragazza per le braccia. I suoi occhi lanciavano scintille e gli diventava sempre più difficile respirare.

Ron…lasciami… lo pregò la ragazza evitando il suo sguardo, mentre le lacrime scendevano copiosamente lungo le guance.

NO! – urlò furioso – FINO A QUANDO NON MI AVRAI DETTO TUTTO! CON CHI HA PASSATO LA NOTTE?

Ron, per favore…

RISPONDI!

CON DRACO! rispose infine guardandolo negli occhi.

Ron lasciò andare attonito Hermione. Era come ipnotizzato, quello che aveva appena sentito era la cosa più assurda al mondo….Doveva essere un incubo….

Ron, dimmi qualcosa! esclamò la ragazza piangendo, essendosi accorta che il ragazzo non sbatteva neanche le palpebre.

Co..come è iniziata? mormorò con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Cosa?

Voglio che mi racconti come cazzo hai fatto a metterti con Malfoy!

Non penso sia la cosa migliore parlarne adesso…

PARLA! strillò Ron trattenendo le lacrime.

Hermione si asciugò la faccia con la manica del mantello di Draco e si diresse in silenzio verso il camino.

Che cavolo poteva dirgli? Come spiegargli che ciò che provava per il Serpeverde era un sentimento molto più forte di quello che pensava?

Ron adesso era girato, piangeva impotente.

Ti ascolto! gridò il ragazzo senza voltarsi.

La ragazza fece un respiro profondo prima di raccontare tutto quello che le era successo. Si sedette in una delle poltrone della sala di ritrovo, e coprendosi la faccia con le mani, disse con voce tremula:

È cominciato tutto con l'inizio di quest'anno scolastico…

**QUATTRO MESI PRIMA**

Hermione attraversò il muro che separa il mondo dei babbani con quello dei maghi, e si ritrovò nella piattaforma 9 ¾ . Dall'altra parte aveva appena salutato i suoi genitori, e ora, sola, cercava i supi inseparabili amici per iniziare quello che sarebbe stato l'ultimo anno a Hogwarts. Con una mano reggeva la gabbietta, che conteneva Grattastinchi, e con l'altra il suo pesante baule. Stava procedendo con difficoltà, facendosi strada verso la magnifica locomotiva scarlatta, quando uno sguardo grigio la lasciò senza fiato.

Hermione! Hermione qua! sentì la voce allegra di Ron che la chiamava.

Si girò a sinistra e finalmente li vide. Ron la stava chiamando col braccio alzato, e di fianco a lui c'erano Harry e Ginny che sorridevano felici. Hermione cercò tra la folla quegli affascinanti occhi grigi, ma non li trovò.

Hermione, sbrigati! la chiamò di nuovo il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, che ora si trovava vicino ad una delle porte del treno.

Vengo, vengo… rispose, pensando senza volerlo a quello sguardo.

Finalmente! esclamò Ron aiutandola con il baule.

Com'è?

Stanca... – sospirò la ragazza – Dove sono Harry e Ginny?

Beh…stanno cercando uno scompartimento solo per loro due… e le fece l'occhiolino.

Che vuol dire? domandò Hermione mentre si dirigevano verso la zona dei prefetti.

Harry e Ginny si sono fidanzati, che bella notizia vero? e le sorrise da un orecchio all'altro.

È fantastico! Finalmente Harry si è deciso! comentò felice di vederli finalmente insieme.

Si era l'ora… aggiunse il ragazzo mentre entrava nello scompartimento dei prefetti.

Hermione si era già riposata abbastanza insieme ai suoi colleghi di Tassorosso, quando decise di fare un giro di controllo nei corridoi.

Dobbiamo proprio farlo ora? chiese Ron infastidito, interrompendo la sua conversazione sul Quidditch con un prefetto di Tassorosso.

Si, dobbiamo rispose decisa Hermione alzandosi in piedi con le mani sui fianchi.

Puoi andare tu per prima? – chiese il ragazzo dai capelli rossi – poi ti raggiungo

Ron!

Per favore Hermione! Non ha ancora finito di raccontarmi com'è stata l'ultima partita di….

Ma alla ragazza non interessava nulla dell'ultima partita di cui parlava Ron. Prima che il ragazzo potesse finire di parlare Hermione uscì irritata dallo scompartimento. Percorreva seria i corridoi stanto attenta che nessun alunno fosse fuori a creare confusione. Tutto era tranquillo, quindi decise di ritornare dove aveva lasciato Ron, quando uno sguardo gelido e grigio la colse di sorpresa. Draco Malfoy, il suo peggiore nemico da quando aveva messo piede a Hogwarts, si stava avvicinando a lei. Non c'era nessun altro nel corridoio e, per una ragione inspiegabile, i vagoni successivi erano deserti.

Che cosa ci fa una sporca mezzosangue come te, sola, nei miei corridoi? le chiese fermandosi di fronte a lei.

Non sapevo che questi fossero i _tuoi _corridoi sbottò lei secca.

Ora lo sai…o forse speravi d'incontrarmi? le disse mentre i suoi occhi grigi brillavano di una luce strana.

Cosa! Perché dovrei volerlo? esclamò Hermione sorpresa.

Mmm…questo lo sai solo tu mezzo-sangue .

Per tua informazione, non starò al tuo gioco rispose la ragazza, stringendo con più forza la bacchetta dentro alla tasca del mantello.

E tu pensi che io voglia giocare? disse Draco incrociando le braccia.

Hermione non rispose subito, la sua mente era occupata da un'altra domanda : sarò io la prossima?

Lasciami in pace Malfoy! esclamò la ragazza dopo qualche secondo.

E dopo averlo guardato per l'ultima volta negli occhi, se ne andò.

Perché sei arrossita Granger? le sussurrò Draco all'orecchio quando gli passò a fianco.

La ragazza ovviamente non rispose e arrossendo ancora di più, si allontanò dallo sguardo del Serpeverde, che adesso accennava un sorriso di trionfo.

&&&&

Per tutta la cena di benvenuto Hermione non riuscì a pensare ad altro che alle parole di Malfoy. Ogni tanto si voltava verso il suo tavolo e lo vedeva seduto insieme ai suoi amici e alla sua eterna "fidanzata" Pansy Parkinson.

Ti senti bene Hermione? le domandò una voce facendola tornare di colpo alla realtà.

La prefetta si voltò a destra e vide Ginny che la osservava con gli occhi fissi su di lei.

Hai bisogno di una mano? le chiese di nuovo la ragazzina.

Credo che stia per succedere qualcosa, ma forse mi sto solo facendo delle paranoie inutili… le rispose fissando l'arrosto sul suo piatto.

Ma ti prego! Tu? Con paranoie? esclamò la sua amica.

Qui non si può parlare. Ci vediamo nella sala di ritrovo? disse Hermione quando si accorse dello sguardo inquisitore di Ron.

Eh…si,si…è meglio

Perché non mangi? disse improvvisamente Harry che era seduto di fianco a Ginny.

Non ho fame…

Ti senti male? domandò Ron preoccupato.

No..no..non ho niente..

E per uno strano motivo il suo sguardo si incrociò con un altro grigio.

_"Si tú me miras, si tú me miras te enseñaré a decir te quiero sin hablar"_

Hei Hermione! Hermione! sentì che la stavano chiamando.

Eh? Ah si! Che c'è Ron? rispose automaticamente.

Chi stavi guardando? le chiese, essendosi accorto che la ragazza si era irrigidita dopo aver

visto qualcuno da lontano.

Io? Nessuno…eh…mi sono ricordata di una cosa e basta… mentì la prefetta.

Ah.. mormorò il ragazzo poco convinto.

Hermione continuava a sentirsi confusa, strani pensieri tormentavano la sua mente.

Adesso mi vuoi spiegare? le chiese Ginny quando si ritrovarono nella stanza insieme dopo aver consumato una deliziosa cena.

Hermione si guardò intorno e soprattutto controllò che né Ron né Harry fossero nei paraggi.

Si rispose a bassa voce e la portò in un angolo più nascosto.

Perché tanto mistero? insisté Ginny, appoggiandosi al davanzale della finestra.

Perché..si tratta di…di Malfoy le spiegò con un filo di voce.

Malfoy?

Shhhh…scusa – disse la ragazza sgranando gli occhi – potresti ripete quello che hai detto? Credo di non aver capito bene .

Mi sa che hai sentito bene…si tratta di Malfoy .

Che cosa hai a che fare con quell'idiota? sbottò Ginny.

Niente! Niente!

Allora?

Credo di essere io la prossima rispose, e a pronunciare quelle parola le sue guance arrossirono.

La prossima? La prossima!

Si...

E cosa te lo fa pensare? chiese Ginny ansiosa.

Lo sento…

Sono paranoie!

Te l'ho detto che erano stupidaggini!

Non può essere vero che Malfoy ti consideri la sua prossima vittima!

Abbassa la voce! la supplicò Hermione.

Scusa, scusa, ma…è impossibile…

Anche io lo penso, o almeno, lo pensavo…

Hai qualche prova?

Beh, è da quando sono tornata che continua a fissarmi..

E se fosse solo una coincidenza?

Si, può essere, però…

Però?

Però oggi sul treno ci siamo incrociati, e..

E?

E mi ha detto delle cose che mi hanno fatto arrossire e..

E? chiese la ragazzina sempre più ansiosa.

E niente…nient'altro… rispose Hermione.

Speriamo che la cosa non peggiori…sai che cosa fa Malfoy alle ragazze...

Sì lo so – ammise subito Hermione – le conquista solo per andarci a letto e poi le abbandona subito dopo…

Stai attenta Hermione!

Attenta a cosa? chiese improvvisamente la voce di Ron alle spalle delle due ragazze.

Eh.. farfugliò Hermione, guardando il ragazzo con terrore.

Ai raffreddori che ci saranno quest'anno, Ron…per caso non hai letto il Profeta? Hanno dedicato un intero numero alle malattie che ci saranno quest'inverno…ma cosa leggi tu? gli chiese Ginny.

Ma…veramente io pensavo che parlavate di…vabbé, dimenticatevelo rispose il ragazzo confuso.

Vabbé, vabbé, adesso è molto tardi e domani è un gran giorno, l'ultimo primo giorno a Hogwarts gli fece notare Hermione, strizzando l'occhio a Ginny senza che Ron se ne accorgesse.

Allora ci vediamo domani mattina…che lezione abbiamo? chiese il ragazzo che si dimenticava sempre l'orario.

Per prima cosa abbiamo due ore di Pozioni con quelli di…Serpeverde rispose Hermione, rimanendoci di stucco, mentre Ginny le lanciava delle occhiate furtive.

No! Perché con loro? esclamò Ron scuotendo la sua testa rossa.

C'est la vie…Ohhh…che sonno! sbadigliò Hermione dirigendosi verso el scale che portavano ai dormitori femminili.

Sogni d'oro! le augurò Ginny.

Buona notte… disse Ron seguendola con lo sguardo.

Perché non ci riesco! disse, quando la prefetta scomparve dalla sua vista, trattenendo la rabbia.

Hai avuto mille occasioni per avvicinarla aggiunse Ginny incrociando le braccia.

E se mi respinge? Ricordati che quel Krum le scrive ancora….

Il fatto che le scriva non significa nulla, sono solo amici .

Non so…non ho il coraggio di dirle che…che mi piace… confessò diventando tutto rosso come i suoi capelli.

Se non glielo dici adesso, ti possono battere .

Chi? chiese Ron spaventato.

Ginny si voltò dall'altra parte.

Chi? domandò una seconda volta il ragazzo.

Eh…è solo un'ipotesi Ron .

Non sopporterei di vedere Hermione con un altro, lo sai Ginny .

Proprio per questo devi dirle quello che provi per lei una volta per tutte…

E se si arrabbia?

Perché dovrebbe arrabbiarsi?

Perché sono un suo amico e perché io a lei non piaccio…e questo potrebbe rovinare la nostra amicizia…

Chi te lo dice che tu non le piaci?

Ron fece spallucce.

Vedi! Devi dichiararti! Non essere stupido! lo rimproverò la sorella con le mani sui fianchi.

E mentre nella sala di ritrovo i due fratelli discutevano sull'amore, alcuni metri sopra di loro, in una stanza buia per le ragazze del settimo anno, Hermione, sdraiata sul suo letto confortevole, con la faccia affondata nel cuscino, pensava senza volerlo a quei freddi occhi grigi.

* * *

Finalmente è finito il terzo capitolo…..mi dispiace tanto per l'attesa! Adesso che sono in vacanza conto di riuscire a tradurre il 4 capitolo e di poterlo mettere in rete in un tempo abbastanza decente….ma non garantisco nulla! 


End file.
